The guy
by Crosseyra
Summary: Si hay una cosa a la que nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme, esa es ver a Levi Ackerman salir de la ducha y pasearse por la cocina con apenas una toalla sujeta a la cadera. El que el chofer te dejara en una gasolinera del pueblucho e iniciara la marcha sin ti mientras estabas en el escusado haciendo lo tuyo no es la mejor manera de comenzar una aventura. /AU/RIREN/Para BloomyLee/.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Esta ociosa y para nada innovadora historia es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias: **AU. Posible Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito.

**The guy **

by

**Crosseyra**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Carol Elizabeth<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Si hay una cosa a la que nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme, esa es ver a Levi Ackerman salir de la ducha y pasearse por la cocina con apenas una toalla sujeta a la cadera. No me malentiendan, no estoy interesado en tener nada con un ogro enano como él, sin embargo, que te calquen como el chico más caliente y sexy de toda la Secundaria Saint María tiene un porqué; no por nada ya he quebrado más tazas de las que puedo contar con una mano. Creo que voy por la séptima este semestre.

No estaba en mis planes compartir vivienda con él, ni conocerlo, ni que me conociera; esos son el tipo de asuntos imprevistos de la vida tambaleante de un muchacho impulsivo con las que uno no quiere lidiar. Es como irse de vacaciones a Hawai y quedarse a vivir allí por una buena temporada porque los vuelos de vuelta se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso. Me pasó algo similar con Levi.

Me quedé en Trost, un pequeño pueblo al sur del país, porque no tenía dinero para volver a Shiganshina. Venía escapando de la muerte de mamá, de personas odiosas y de toda una vida de mierda que no estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar por más tiempo. Lo sé, no debí haberme precipitado tanto al punto de tomar un bus con destino desconocido y detenerme en un pueblo aislado a mitad del recorrido, pero lo hice.

La verdad es que no fue tan malo, salvo el principio; el que el chofer te dejara en una gasolinera del pueblucho e iniciara la marcha sin ti mientras estabas en el escusado haciendo lo tuyo no es la mejor manera de comenzar una aventura, pero se hace lo que se puede. Desde ese punto en adelante las cosas fueron pasables. La dueña del restaurante apostado en la estación de servicio; la señora Colton; tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme dormir en los asientos acolchados de las mesas mientras buscaba la forma de salir de este lío.

Esperaba hacer la parada en Park City o en Stanley Hills y quedarme con un par de tío por un tiempo, sin embargo, terminé en Trost.

Cómo conocí a Rivaille y su hiriente amabilidad es una historia que me avergüenza contar, y por ahora solo digamos que fingiré demencia respecto a eso. Ya se los contaré.

Lo que sí puedo decir es que es difícil vivir con él; tiene hábitos extraños y exagerados. Por ejemplo, al llegar a nuestro piso todas las tardes toma una ducha de dos minutos, sin falta, y antes de irse a dormir también, y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo porque me obliga. Tiene que limpiar la cocina por lo menos una vez al día, nunca deja vajilla sucia en el fregadero y no mezcla su ropa con la de alguien más en la lavadora. Odia los animales y tiene una peculiar alergia inducida al polvo.

Sus modos de vida eran complicados, pero pude adaptarme...

El gran problema vino cuando caí por Levi Ackerman, el idiota más fastidioso y grosero de toda la Secundaria Saint María.

De Trost no; ese puesto está coronado por el viejo Jack. Aunque no dudo que Rivaille sea su candidato a sucesor.

* * *

>Volví con una historia rancia para agregar a mi lista de historias rancias e incoherentes que tengo por allí.<p><p>

Este fic no va a tener más de cinco capítulo. Puede tener menos, pero el tope son cinco.

Si a usted le interesó este cochino prólogo, quiero decirle que no desespere; impresionantemente tengo el capítulo uno listo.

También quiero aclarar que cada capítulo no va a tener más allá de dos mil palabras, ya que es una historia corta y que espero terminar este mes.

Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Atte. Crosseyra.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de este fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias: **AU. Posible Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito.

**The guy**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo I **

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a BloomyLee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>na de las cosas que más me molestan de los pueblos pequeños es que las noticias vuelan, y con ello vienen los rumores. Fue un día y una tarde de paz antes de que todo Trost se enterara de que un muchachito de quién sabe dónde estaba viviendo con Levi Ackerman, el idiota con una fama bilateral y quizás ambigua que tiene la costumbre de hablar con una boca sucia. Cuando pasaba por la gasolinera a agradecerle a la señora Colton por su amabilidad el primer día alguien me señaló con el dedo, y los rumores me llegaron como una bofetada.

Soy su primo, a veces su hermano y otras tantas su ama de llaves; alguna alma descarriada por allí dijo que también resulto ser su prostituta marica que le ofrece su cuerpo para que me mantenga en lo que escapo de la ley porque, aparte de dejar que me la metan, soy un convicto. Eso último es lo que más me fastidia; siempre intento ser un chico puritano dentro del marco de la ley, y de mí perspectiva no tengo cara de chico malo. No va conmigo.

La gente puede tener una imaginación odiosa.

Por muy extraño que parezca, nunca dicen nada malo de Rivaille aparte de que es mal enseñado en sus modales; en este pueblucho sin brillo es como una persona intocable. Pensé lo mismo, y dos semanas más tarde de mi llegada a su piso me di cuenta de que: Es intocable, sí, pero también es insoportable en muchos aspectos.

Su adicción a la limpieza me estresa.

Su maleducada boca también.

Este tipo sabe que es atractivo, y lo usa a su favor.

No sé cómo el ser atractivo puede ser perjudicial de todos modos.

Esta mañana he vuelto a quebrar algo; un vaso a sido la infortunada víctima en esta oportunidad. Levi ha aparecido de repente en la cocina, y me he espantado tanto que dejé caer el objeto sin que pudiera notarlo siquiera. El sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra las baldosas negras y el gritito de ratón que me salió de la garganta fue suficiente para que él levantara la vista de la nevera y me fulminara con la mirada.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mis putos vasos? —gruñó él, pasándose los dedos por el pelo mojado.

Odio su maldita costumbre de ducharse tres veces al día.

—Que te den. —le murmuré, pasando por su lado para buscar la escoba y una pala con qué recoger los pedazos de cristal.

Sé que me escuchó, y corrí hacia el cuarto de chucherías—que en su mayoría son útiles de aseo—y me quedé allí hasta que sintiera la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, anunciando que había abandonado la cocina. Luego volví para limpiar el desastre y, saliendo antes que él para no topármelo, me fui directo a clases.

Aparentemente aquí no se necesita mucho papeleo para ingresar a una Secundaria; solo hace falta la firma de un mayor de edad y ya está. Levi acababa de cumplir sus dieciocho hace un par de meses atrás.

El contraste de su petulante forma de ser y su rara amabilidad es algo que todavía no he acabado de comprender del todo.

Hace una semana que me han aceptado en la Secundaria Saint María, y allí no he hecho más que notar que todo el alumnado me mira de forma extraña, como el bichito insólito que se ha venido a meter a un nido de águilas hambrientas listas para lanzarse en picada. Escucho el cotilleo y los chismes que se han inventado de mí en los pasillo, y presiento que nadie se ha ido en mi contra porque probablemente piensan que soy la prostituta de Levi.

Alguien me lo dijo cuando llegué en el aula: "—Aquí todos saben que las cosas de Rivaille Ackerman son intocables.".

Genial, soy la pertenencia de un ogro.

Llego al aparcamiento hundiendo la nariz en una de las pocas cosas que se me ocurrió traer en mi huida de Shiganshina, una bufanda roja que tejió mamá para mí hace años atrás, y me adentro cruzando las puertas dobles de la entrada evitando levantar la mirada del suelo o quitarla del techo. Sé que me están mirando, y en un parpadeo la gente me abre paso y se aglutinan en grupos alrededor de varios casilleros, hablando entre susurros.

Intento no darle importancia y subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, temblando de frío por el clima gélido que hace. Avanzo hasta las últimas aulas del corredor y me meto apresuradamente para sacar mis libros de las repisas que están hacinadas en una pared antes de que alguien entre. No confío en dejar mis pertenencias en los casilleros del pasillo; aquí muchas personas respetan a Levi, pero eso no significa que no haya un grupo que lo deteste, aunque no me he enterado de ninguno. De cualquier manera soy un blanco perfecto para ellos.

Estar ligado a la dependencia de alguien más en un pueblo pequeño como Trost es un infierno.

Pero no puedo quejarme; he sido yo quien ha querido irse de Shiganshina. No pretendía detenerme en Trost, pero aquí estoy, y Levi Ackerman, por muy insoportable que sea, ha sido tan amable como para acogerme sin saber nada de mí. Desde ese punto de vista puedo entender porqué aquí se le considera poco menos que un ídolo de oro; es desinteresado cuando se le da por ayudar a las personas.

Pero sigue teniendo un carácter de los mil demonios.

Cuando el profesor llega, Armin Arlert; el cerebrito de la clase y la única persona con quien he entablado una conversación decente; se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe. Es un chico de melena rubia y ojos azules un poco mas bajo de estatura que yo. Tiene toda la pinta de ser una rata de biblioteca, aunque particularmente no me molesta; es la única persona que me ha recibido bien de todos modos.

—Llegaste temprano otra vez. —me dice, ojeando en sus libros de texto.

—No tengo mucho que hacer en... casa. —contesto, y en parte es cierto; no hay mucho que hacer allí más que ocuparse de mi parte de las tareas domésticas, pero también suelo llegar antes para evitar toparme con la menor cantidad de gente posible. Me incomodan esas miradas de desprecio que me lanzan.

Por supuesto, eso me lo dejo para mí.

—Es tu pariente, ¿verdad? Rivaille me refiero. —señala Armin, como si quisiera recordármelo. Casi olvido que le he dicho que soy una especie de pariente lejano que va a quedarse con él por una temporada.

Por supuesto, no pienso quedarme toda la vida aquí.

En algún momento tengo que volver a Shiganshina; cuando me sienta listo, claro.

—S-Sí, algo así. —se queda tranquilo con eso, pero algo me dice que no se lo ha tragado para nada.

No puedo culparlo. ¿Quién le creería a un chiquillo desconocido cuando los rumores son más sustanciales y potentes? Es una cosa de lógica, creo yo.

Dicen mi nombre en la lista y alzo la mano rápidamente. Jaeger no es un apellido común aquí, de hecho, podría decir que soy el único individuo de Trost que lo tiene, y Eren tampoco es muy normal. Eren Jaeger; mi nombre ahora me causa escalofríos por lo reconocible que es.

Insisto; odio los pueblos pequeños.

**(…) **

Cuando salgo del aula, noto que las personas se me quedan mirando antes de desviar la vista hacia mis espaldas. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal, y la curiosidad me orilla a echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Levi está allí, avanzando con su grupo de amigos hacia el salón de su siguiente clase. Como es de esperarse, me ignora, y yo vuelvo la mirada al frente para hacer lo mismo.

Rivaille es un muchacho de dieciocho años emancipado que vive de la herencia de sus padres en un modesto piso a los límites de Trost y que está cursando su último año de secundaria.

Hace casi un mes que vivo y prácticamente dependo de alguien que es solo dos años mayor que yo.

Por acuerdo mutuo, dentro del establecimiento hacemos como si no nos conociéramos.

Medidas preventivas, si quieren llamarlo así.

Le doy la espalda y sigo caminando.

Al término de clases me paseo una media hora por la institución antes de salir, asegurándome de que mientras avanzo no me encuentre una sola alma merodeando todavía por allí. El aparcamiento, como de costumbre, está prácticamente desolado, y los cuchicheos que tanto me irritan por las mañanas han desaparecido. Tomo una bocanada de aire y esbozo una ligera sonrisa al estar completamente solo; es agradable la sensación de paz.

Lejos de muertes, odiosas sombras nebulosas y una ciudad infestada de alimañas.

Creo que no he llorado ni una sola vez desde que mamá murió.

Rodeo la gran estructura y en los naturales jardines traseros me topo con Rivaille. Está apoyando su peso sobre una pálida muralla de concreto y tiene un cigarrillo humeante entre los dedos, la otra mano la esconde en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro. Me observa al instante, sabiendo que venía y, corroborando la hora en un pequeño reloj de muñeca, arroja el pitillo al suelo para apagarlo.

—¿La mierda no te salía que te has tardado tanto? —pregunta con esa peculiar y nula delicadeza que tiene.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Media hora es lo mínimo para que esto se vuelva una Secundaria fantasma.

Chasquea la lengua y, aplastando el cigarrillo con el pie, dice:—Andando.

Lo sigo en silencio y, perdiéndonos entre los poco árboles que rodean la Secundaria Saint María, nos adentramos en un ancho camino de tierra delineado por vegetación, piedras y uno que otro palo seco que se ha desprendido de los arbustos. A lo lejos escucho el correr del río Rose que rodea la mitad de Trost, y el viento sopla con suavidad en un helado vaivén de sonidos silvestres. Mientras caminamos me dedico a contemplar la espesura del bosque que se extiende hacia ambos lados de la calzada, y me es inevitable preguntarme cómo diablos he acabado aquí.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Levi se voltea y me pregunta:—¿Vas a decirme porqué saliste cagando leches de tu casa?

—¿No es de mala educación meterse en la vida ajena? —le digo, a la defensiva.

—Mi jodida casa, mis putas reglas.

Frunzo el entrecejo y desvío los ojos hacia algún punto invisible en el aire.

—Si me dices porqué me ayudaste, te diré la razón. —le tiento. No funciona.

—¿No te basta con que sea un buen samaritano?

—Uno muy mal hablado, y que lleva a jóvenes adolescentes a su casa en el bosque como si fueran prostitutas. —no ha sido mi intención ese tono de voz tan latoso, sin embargo, no me agrada la manera en que nos conocimos, ni mucho menos lo que di a aparentar en las primeras impresiones.

Rivaille me atisba por el rabillo del ojo; sus ojos grises son profundos y penetrantes, y veo un brillo inusual en ellos.

—No sé cómo sean las putas en la gran ciudad, pero aquí en este sucio pueblucho es normal que anden con ropa delgada y toquen a la puerta de uno desesperadamente por algo de comida, dinero o ayuda. —franquea una mano por su cabello lacio y negro, ese gesto le da un aire muy propio. —Estaba caliente, y no hago diferencia entre puercos o cerdas. Además eres bien parecido y estaba dispuesto a pagar por quitarme las ganas de encima.

Directo. Si hay una palabra que defina a Levi Ackerman, esa es ser directo. No se anda con rodeos ni ambigüedades, sino que va directo al grano y abarca de lleno el meollo del asunto. Quizás sea un poco idiota para expresarse, sin embargo, se lanza a la confrontación como si nada.

No sabría definir si eso es bueno o malo.

Creo que tiene un poco de ambos.

Me quedo callado, sin encontrar las palabras que busco para rebatir eso; ni siquiera una broma de mal gusto se me viene a la cabeza. No todos los días alguien te dice que no le importaría tener sexo contigo si las hormonas revolucionarias se disparan de un momento a otro. Rivaille lo nota, porque se gira y sigue avanzando hacia el frente.

—Lo que intento decir es que te ayudé porque quise, no porque espere algo de ti o una mierda así. Si fuera por eso, te hubiera prácticamente obligado a aceptar el dinero y acostarte conmigo en ese momento.

—¿Tengo que decir gracias por eso? —el sarcasmo nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

—Una mierda.

No dice nada más, ni yo tampoco tengo las ganas de seguir entablando una conversación con él de una manera tan forzada. A pesar de que sus explicaciones son poco válidas, le creo; de alguna retorcida forma confío en él. Levi me inspira tranquilidad, ya que ha cuidado de mí estas semanas, y si las cosas salen mal en ese sentido, no puedo quejarme, fue agradable; después de todo en Shiganshina no me espera nada igual.

Carla se fue. Eso es razón suficiente para no querer volver.

Al final del caminillo de piedras y tierra se distingue la vivienda de Levi, una vieja casona de dos pisos de madera oscura y del típico estilo "casa abandonada y fantasmal", pero limpia y ordenada. Tiene un pequeño antejardín techado con flores regadas por todos lados, y un cerco modesto que delimita la propiedad. Colindante a ella comienza el camino ancho de tierra y vehicular que da a la gasolinera un kilometro más allá y, por ende, a la carretera.

En esa dirección está el restaurante de la señora Colton.

Rivaille sube los escalones del pórtico en silencio, y yo me quedo varado contemplando las flores blancas que reposan debajo de la sombra de un frondoso Sauce llorón. Giro la cabeza; él me está mirando desde la entrada, con una ceja arqueada y una mueca en los labios. Sé lo que va a decir.

—¿Vas a estar parado allí toda la tarde o entras de una vez?

Avanzo hasta el porche, y la idea fugaz de un beso con Levi me cruza la mente. Ahora que sé que no tiene intenciones ocultas por retenerme tan amablemente aquí me hace plantearme la propia iniciativa de querer un momento íntimo con él. Es atractivo, los ojos profundos, la piel pálida y la nariz respingada le dan un algo que me impide apartar la vista de su rostro.

No soy gay.

Quizá debería serlo.

Me encuentro a mí mismo deteniéndome en medio de los peldaños y sujetando a Rivaille por las solapas de su blazer azul. Es más bajo que yo, no obstante, de esta manera su rostro queda unos centímetros más arriba del mío. Es condenadamente guapo, y le planto un inocente beso en los labios porque, simple y sencillamente, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se sintió bien.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar, subo a toda prisa los escalones del pórtico, le susurro un débil gracias y, con el corazón desbocado y temblando en mi interior, asciendo precipitadamente las escalinatas, sujetándome de la balaustrada, hasta llegar a lo que era mi alcoba y esconderme allí en lo que Levi olvide que lo he besado.

Y también que yo olvide que ese fue mi primer beso

* * *

><p>¡Ya! Les dije que tenía el cap. listo. Bueno, aquí está. Si alguien se pregunta porqué me precipité tanto en un beso, eso es porque la historia es básicamente un One-Shot dividido en tres a cinco partes. Es corto, y creo que ya estará finalizado para el Domingo treinta de Noviembre. Quiero aclarar también que el segundo capítulo ya está listo de igual manera, y que este lo subiré entre el sábado y el domingo de esta semana en lo que avanzo en el tercer capítulo y termino de redactar el episodio de "Wonderwall", que en ese ya llevo un poco más de la mitad.<p>

Railway también está en su punto.

Estos últimos cuatro días he estado escribiendo como loca. No me quejo, se lo debo a mis lectores por tardar tanto entre cada actualización.

Agradecimientos a todos quienes agregaron este fic a Follows y Favourites, y también a Charlie Yang por el maravilloso review que ha dejado en el Prólogo. Muchas gracias de corazón, no esperaba recibir comentarios tan pronto.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de esta cosa rancia de aquí es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren)

**Advertencias: **AU. Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito.

**The guy**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a BloomyLee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>na de las hipótesis que me he podido plantear con la cabeza fría sobre lo que he hecho con Levi hace dos días en el pórtico, y con una seriedad exorbitante, es que el hecho de que no esperara nada de mí me haya orillado a querer demostrarle algo. Una muestra de gratitud, de confianza, el voto que diga que estoy de su lado. Antes no quería confiar en él por temor a tener que devolver los favores, pero ahora que no anhela nada de lo que puedo ofrecerle me han entrado los deseos de dárselo.

Ese ese tipo de situaciones en las que tu cerebro se torna con insuficiencia disfuncional.

Y creo que acabo de inventar eso.

El problema ahora es que yo espero más de Rivaille.

Por eso me molesta que no rompa nuestro acuerdo, que en la cafetería se siente con los suyos y nunca voltee a mirar las mesas del rincón, esas donde curiosamente estoy yo apartado pinchando una patata añeja con el tenedor mientras mi mente intenta no desviarse a él y encontrar algo mejor en qué pensar antes de que me den cólicos.

Dios, si me mirara, si me echara por lo menos un vistazo, la cosa no sería tan mala.

Apenas he cruzado palabra con él desde ese momento.

Levi, por si no se han dado cuenta, es del bando popular; aquellos imponentes chicos de último grado que son la clase de machos alfa que todos desean tener como amigos. Rivaille infunde respeto, y es casi inalcanzable aquí y en el resto de la ciudad, por lo que tener una mera conexión con él, por ínfima que sea, tiene como consecuencia ascender en la pirámide jerárquica de esta Secundaria.

Una conexión visible, claro.

Y que no implique verse como su marica prostituta de la gran ciudad.

Creo que soy la única persona que ha tenido un trabazón con Levi y a sido denigrado a lo más bajo de las castas sociales de Saint María.

Solo llevo una semana aquí; eso debe ser considerado como un record.

Si hablamos de castas, se podría decir que en esta escuela se imponen las clases sociales medievales; esa relación entre el señor y el vasallo. El rey—quien en este caso el Levi—es el amo y señor de todo alumno de esta institución, y sus plebeyos van dividiéndose en rangos sociales casi sin privilegio a ascender en ellos. Primero viene la reina, quien tiene su propia división de vasallos bajo la tutela del rey, y es quien tiene derecho a estar a un lado del todopoderoso amo. Luego vienen los escuderos; amigos del rey; los nobles caballeros nombrados por escuderos, y luego viene el pueblo. Y en el pueblo están los comerciantes, los estudiosos y... los perdedores.

Petra Ral es la reina de Saint María, y quien siempre está a un costado del rey Levi. Yo estoy obligado a servir a ambos, y a todo señor por sobre mi rango social. Afortunadamente Rivaille me ignora y, por ende, los demás también, y a su vez soy intocable, porque las cosas de él no pueden ser manoseadas por nadie.

Técnicamente soy un ente en medio de esa línea ecuatorial que divide esta escuela, y no puedo quedarme en ninguno de ambos bandos. Mi posición es neutral, y que las cosas sean de esta manera no depende de mí.

No obstante, ahora estoy rogando porque me mire.

Estoy cruzando la línea.

No sé qué está pasando por mi cabeza, honestamente.

Solo Armin parece estar tan perdido como yo, aunque él está con el pueblo, entre los estudiosos que sirven a los señores para hacerles la tarea porque los mandriles son tan idiotas como un cascanueces. Levi tiende a ser el único diferente y excepcional en todo aquí; sus calificaciones son altas, y tiene una buena relación con los docentes de Saint María.

Puedo escuchar el rugido de la gente aclamando su nombre en este pueblucho; el público adora a Levi. Es una leyenda. Y una persona solitaria.

¿Alguien conoce cómo es Rivaille realmente?

Sus amigos, su familia, incluso puede que quienes intentan rodearlo... pero, ¿y el resto? ¿Qué hay de mí?

En tres semanas no puedes conocer a una persona.

**(…) **

El día en que besé a Rivaille y subí corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación de la vergüenza, lo único que supe de él más tarde fue que se había metido al cuarto de baño para su ducha rutinaria de dos minutos luego de clases. A mí, quien siempre es molestado por el ogro para que haga exactamente lo mismo que él, no me tomó en cuenta y me dejó ser. Por sorpresa, por fastidio, por aburrimiento... cualquiera que sea el motivo, Levi decidió no prestarme atención en lo que restó del día.

A la mañana siguiente no irrumpió en la cocina paseándose semi-desnudo, sino que arribó previamente vestido con la ropa que luciría esa vez en la institución. No cruzamos palabra alguna, y él se retiró primero por la puerta rumbo a Saint María mientras yo seguía mordisqueando sin gran apetito una tostada que se me quemó en la parilla de la cocina.

Han pasado dos días desde ello, y me siento más invisible que nunca. También me considero un idiota colosal y del tamaño de un buque por haberle besado tan precipitadamente. Soy impulsivo, soy un poco egoísta y, sí, soy un adolescente con las hormonas cargadas de energía y disparatadas que no piensa mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. He cometido un millar de errores por ello, y sigo sin aprender la valiosa lección de todo el asunto.

Ahora solo estoy meditando en qué hacer cuando a Rivaille se le antoje sacarme a patadas de su piso y todo habitante de Trost pueda finalmente tirárseme encima.

No es un panorama muy alentador.

Sé que Levi no quiere verme, así que esa tarde salgo a la hora de clases puntual y, cuando doy con la casa de Levi, me desvío al camino colindante y avanzo ese kilómetro que me separa de la gasolinera y la carretera. La estación está prácticamente desolada cuando piso los primeros atisbos de cemento, y al meterme en el único restaurante familiar allí encuentro a la señora Colton y a su hijo, Nickolas, limpiando las alacenas y barriendo el piso de madera.

Al verme sonríe cálidamente y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Pensé que te habías ido el mismo día que llegaste aquí.

—¿No ha escuchado los rumores del vaquero nuevo en el pueblo? Dicen que viene directamente de la Gran Ciudad. —le dije, y se echó a reír tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento se ahogaba y caía de espaldas.

La señora Colton, a pesar de ser una mujer flacucha y de aspecto cansado, es más energética y divertida que muchos de los que alguna vez he conocido. Tiene el cabello rojizo y los ojos dorados con una piel repleta de pecas marrones, y se podría decir que es incluso un poco más baja que el propio Levi Ackerman; no tiene ningún parecido con su hijo más que su sentido del humor.

Me invitó a sentarme en una de las mesas del local y me ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente para pasar el frío infernal que hacía. Se lo agradecí con el alma; la bufanda roja no me estaba siendo de mucha utilidad frente al clima.

—¿Ya has solucionado tu estadía? —me pregunta, posando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Algo. Tengo la sensación de que pronto tendré problemas por ello.

—Me llegaron rumores de que Levi Ackerman está alojando a un convicto. De casualidad, ¿eres tú?

Me encojo de hombros; por lo menos omitió la parte en que mencionan que soy una prostituta.

—¿Todo el mundo aquí está pendiente de eso? —bufé. Por los ojos risueños que la mujer me dedicó, supe que eso era un sí. —Sí, soy yo, pero no recuerdo haberme convertido nunca en un prófugo de la ley. De verdad, ¿me ve la cara de chico malo?

—Solo veo la linda cara de un adolescente virgen que se ha perdido en una pueblo que es horroroso con los turistas. —se burla, y me río también, ya que de cierto modo es verdad; he sentido la hospitalidad de los habitantes de Trost, y es similar a cuando te metes en una fiesta a la que no te invitaron.

—Rivaille es muy famoso por aquí, ¿no? —ruedo los ojos. No sé porqué mi cabeza se empeña en centrarse en Levi cuando lo único que quiero es olvidarme de él un rato.

Nickolas, quien ha estado pasando un trapo por encima de las mesas alrededor de nosotros y mastica una colilla de cigarrillo, se acerca instantáneamente y se inclina sobre mí, clavándome los ojos azules con ansiedad.

—¿De verdad vives con él y no lo idolatras? —me dice, y yo me encojo de hombros, sin saber bien qué responder. —Todo el mundo aquí lo conoce; es parecido a un _Stephen King_ dándoselas de buen samaritano. Es famoso, con un lado terrorífico y no tiene problemas en derrochar su millonaria herencia para mejorar este sitio aislado. En serio, no por nada todas las chicas de Trost hacen fila para ser su siguiente cita.

—¿Del mes? —rezongo al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho; hay algo en su actitud que me molesta.

—_De la semana..._ —contesta, arrastrando la palabra "semana" entre la lengua y los dientes como si fuera un silbido.

Me irrita que lo haga; de alguna forma el comentario no me ha sentado para nada bien. Nickolas—a quien he apodado Nick o _Nicki _en mi cabeza—es la primera persona que conocí aquí, y por consiguiente fue él quien me llevó con su madre cuando el bus me dejó. Es alguien encantador y amable, aunque sospecho que tiene algo así como una doble personalidad escondida; las octavas en que su voz cambia cuando tocamos ciertos temas y la mirada rota que a veces torna son intimidantes. Desconfío un poco de él.

E inmediatamente caigo en la cuenta de que Nick sabe sobre el escandaloso chisme que me pone a mí como el juguete sexual del señorito Ackerman. Por eso los ojos agudos y escrutadores que me lanzan vistazos ansiosos.

He sentido su mirada sobre la espalda desde que la campanilla de la entrada sonó al pasar bajo el dintel de la puerta. Sabe todo lo que han podido decir del chico nuevo, y al parecer a omitido gran parte de esa información a la señora Colton.

Él se da vuelta y vuelve a lo suyo cuando su madre le dice que termine de limpiar las mesas. Luego ella se voltea hacia mí y toma un sorbo de su chocolate caliente con un soplido previo.

—¿Ha sido así de reconocido desde siempre? Rivaille me refiero. —me asalta la duda de repente, y los ojos dorados de la mujer me miran con aprensión.

—Los padres de Levi fueron personas muy agradables y conocidas por aquí, y su hijo, el niño prodigio de Trost, no tardó en comenzar a estar en boca de todos. Siempre lo verás rodeado de gente en el pueblo, pero a pesar de ello despide un aura huraña. Puedo entender el porqué, aunque nunca fue un chiquillo muy alegre de todos modos.

—¿Qué les sucedió a sus padres? —pregunté. El bichito de la curiosidad estaba empezando a molestarme.

—No estoy muy segura de lo que les ocurrió realmente, pero la historia oficial dice que Anabelle Ackerman fue violada y asesinada por un sociópata de un pueblo vecino. Su marido, Kenny Ackerman, se suicidó semanas más tarde. El pequeño tenía unos diez años en ese entonces, y quedó al cuidado de unos tíos hasta que él mismo solicitó la firma de sus tutores para emanciparse. Desde los quince que vive solo en la casa de sus padres.

Parpadeé con verdadera sorpresa, y la sensación de tener una piedra estancada en la entrada del estómago me remeció por completo. Me sentía terrible por preguntar y por saber algo tan delicado como eso. Pensé en Rivaille como un muchachito de diez años viendo cómo su mundo se desmorona y gradualmente va quedándose aislado, sin mucho consuelo más que lo que él mismo podía convencerse de tener, y llegué a la conclusión que, quizás, no era tan diferente de mí. También inferí que a Levi no le gustaría que yo supiera esa parte de su vida de boca de alguien más, así que prefiero no comentarle nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer con él? Eso podría explicar su insufrible carácter misántropo. Puede tener la atención de todos y alardear de buenas relaciones con su entorno, pero sé que le fastidia tenerlas. No se lleva con los demás, ni como vasallo ni como rey; lo he notado cuando mira a sus "amigos" con cara de nada y apenas los escucha.

¿Qué me hizo diferente a mí para que me permitiera vivir bajo su techo?

No me convence un mero golpe de solidaridad.

—Oye... —un susurro acaricia mi oreja izquierda. Me estremezco hasta la médula. —¿Es verdad que Levi Ackerman no caga ni se tira pedos?

Me giro precipitadamente, con el rostro ardiendo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Nicki está partiéndose a carcajadas, y la señora Colton se cubre la boca con una servilleta, probablemente para evitar escupir el chocolate.

—¡Ya sabes! —continúa Nickolas, limpiándose los ojos lagrimosos con el dorso de su mano. —Es lo que cuenta la leyenda. Todos saben que los famosos no lo hacen... y las chicas tampoco. —se ríe de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa fascinante.

Me encojo de hombros, desviando la vista hacia un aparador en la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hace! —espeté, avergonzado. —Sería absurdo que no lo hiciera, aunque nunca me he fijado. Demonios, ¿quién se fija en esas cosas?

—Todos quienes lo ponen a él como un ídolo. Vamos, nadie quiere imaginarse a su amor platónico sentado en el retrete y pujando para que salga, por eso prefieren decir que simplemente no lo hace.

Es estúpido, pero un punto válido al fin y al cabo.

Reprimo una risita en la garganta y me hago a un lado para hacerle un espacio en donde acomodarse para seguir charlando. Se sienta de inmediato y entre él, la señora Colton y yo nos pasamos la tarde completa platicando sobre miles de trivialidades. Cuando decido que ya es hora de volver, son pasadas las ocho y ya ha anochecido enteramente.

Me despido de ambos con un abrazo, y ella me advierte que tenga cuidado en el camino. Nickolas se ofrece a acompañarme, sin embargo, me niego; honestamente siento que no es necesario y que, en realidad, puedo apañármelas por mí mismo. Antes de que inicie la marcha de regreso, la señora Colton me detiene y me entrega un libro de adivinanzas de bolsillo.

"Para que no te aburras tanto", me dice, y se lo agradezco plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

En el camino de vuelta me arrimo la mochila a la espalda y avanzo apresuradamente bajo los escasos faroles que alumbran la tierra. Nunca había estado tan tarde fuera de la casa de Rivaille, y el silencio avasallador junto con la oscuridad reinante que se extiende a ambos lados de la calzada me pone nervioso. Hay una brisilla ligera y helada jugando en el aire, y el sonido natural del bosque susurra a mi alrededor.

Cuando logro distinguir mi destino a unos metros de distancia, siento un alivio escaparse de mí como un suave suspiro. Acelero el paso y, cuando estoy por cruzar el cerco del antejardín, advierto una silueta apagada agazapada en los escalones del pórtico. No me toma mucho tiempo discernir que es Levi, sentado en los primeros peldaños del porche, mirando su reloj de muñeca con ansiedad. Me nota, porque levanta la cabeza y me incrusta sus ojos grises con una fuerza descomunal.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo.

Levi no está enojado, ni molesto, ni fastidiado...

_Levi está encabronadísimo. _

* * *

><p>¡Actualización del sábado! Como prometí, he aquí el capítulo dos. Aclarar también que el siguiente ya está listo y terminado, y que este probablemente lo suba el miércoles.<p>

Creo que el fic llegará a los cinco capítulos, quizás con un epílogo cortito a lo "Hunger Games", aunque realmente no estoy segura.

Agradecimientos a todos los favourites y follows que he recibido de _The guy_ y muchísimas gracias a todos quienes dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo. De verdad, mil gracias.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

¡Saludos!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de este rancio fic es mí.

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias:** AU. Posible Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito. Insinuaciones de sexo en este capítulo.

**The guy**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a BloomyLee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a primera vez que pisé Trost y sus alrededores, lo único que llevaba encima era un pequeño bolso con ropa, un indecente emparedado para el viaje y la bufanda roja que mamá tejió para mí hace años. No había empacado mucho conmigo porque, reitero, esperaba hacer la parada con algún familiar o pariente que viviera por esta parte del país; ser abandonado por el chofer en una gasolinera no estaba en mis planes.

La primera noche la señora Colton me dejó descansar en uno de los asientos dobles de las mesas del fondo en lo que intentaba contactarme con alguien. No había traído mi teléfono conmigo—esas cosas son netamente rastreables—y tampoco tenía algún número de contacto fiable, así que no me quedó de otra más que esperar a que amaneciera. Al día siguiente desperdicié toda la mañana y tarde buscando la forma de conseguir dinero o un número que me ayudara a salir de este embrollo; para el anochecer ya no me quedaban más opciones que adentrarme en el pueblo y buscar algo de auxilio allí.

Entonces me adentré en el camino de tierra rodeado de bosque; los faroles del terreno eran escasos y parpadeaban de vez en cuando, y en medio de la oscuridad natural del aislamiento divisé una modesta casona de dos pisos a unos cuántos metros. Había un par de luces encendidas, y no me lo pensé mucho antes de que mis pasos se direccionaran hacia ella.

Me acerqué, una figura pequeña se posaba sobre los escalones de lo que era el pórtico. Era una persona, un hombre joven, jugando con los dedos en su celular. Llamé su atención, él levantó la cabeza y me miró por sobre la montura de unos lentes negros. Chasqueó la lengua, se irguió y dio un portazo al retirarse al interior.

No sé por qué el que fuera grosero me molestó tanto. Podría haber seguido mi camino como si nada.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.

Avancé a pisotones y golpeé a la puerta un par de veces; el interior de la casa estaba en silencio, pero las luces seguían encendidas y, en realidad, yo sabía que esa persona seguía allí dentro. Golpeé con más fuerza, exasperado, y a la cuarta vez la entrada se abrió de golpe, y unos ojos fríos como un témpano me escrutaron raudamente y con una presión insufrible.

Lo primero que pensé de Levi cuando lo vi fue que tenía una mirada demasiado profunda y con sabor a nada.

Pedí ayuda; él me observaba como si quisiera matarme. Cuando anuncié que estaba buscando un lugar dónde pasar la noche, sus ojos tomaron un brillo distinto, casi bestial. No esperó a que yo dijera nada más, me jaló del brazo al interior y me arrojó de sopetón sobre un sofá de cuero en medio de lo que para mí era una sala de estar.

Tenía una fuerza increíble.

Cuando estuvo entre mis piernas y empujaba mi cuerpo hacia los brazos del sillón con su propia cadera, sentí tres cosas: Una presencia avasalladora, el miedo esclarecedor y una prominente erección presionando contra mi trasero.

—Doscientos dólares. Es lo único que voy a ofrecerte. —había afirmado de repente, y entendí su referencia demasiado tarde.

El corazón se me apretujó en el pecho cuando sus manos arrancaron ropa y subieron por mi cintura. Se sentía horrible, y no supe cuándo fue el preciso momento en que comencé a temblar y sollozar, pateando para que se apartara. Lo hizo, el gruñido exasperado que salió de sus labios junto con la ausencia de su calor corporal sobre mí me lo corroboró.

El resto es predecible.

Me quedé con él porque era la mejor opción que pudieron haberme dado.

Ahora, viendo a Levi fuera sentado en los peldaños del porche y atisbándome como si el mismo infierno habitara en sus ojos, no pude evitar recordar esa primera vez que nos vimos. No fue bonita, ni satisfactoria, ni especial; fue horrorosa.

¿Qué podría ser lo peor con un Rivaille encabronadísimo?

Mi única gran petición es que mi muerte sea rápida.

Si me lo preguntan, sé que la mejor oportunidad para proceder ahora es ser yo quien tome la iniciativa, aproximarme hacia la casa y pedir disculpas por todo; el que me quedara, el que lo besara, el que estuviera fuera de casa por tanto tiempo son motivos para ello. Sin embargo, me quedé estático, como si mis pies hubieran sido clavados al suelo, y no efectué ningún movimiento más que solo desesperarme porque mi corazón no se podía calmar.

Entonces Rivaille pateó una maceta pequeña lanzando un rugido e, irguiéndose toscamente, avanzó hacia mí.

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerte pedazos en este mismo instante, mocoso. —arrastró las palabras llenas de un odio que se veía reflejado en mí.

Me encogí; lo tenía a medio metro de distancia, y la proximidad me dejaba cada vez más desconcertado.

—No la hay. —dije; la voz apenas me vibraba en los labios. —No tengo ninguna...

Habían palabras que me estaban quemando la garganta.

Él franqueó una mano por su pelo negro y chasqueó la lengua con tanta rabia que creí que se la cortaría con los dientes. Me miró de nuevo y más directamente, y fui capaz de vislumbrar algo; me pareció ver atisbos de preocupación en sus ojos; si era otra cosa y solo estaba confundido, antes de que pudiera saberlo siquiera Rivaille me cogió brusco del brazo y me arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. Técnicamente me arrojó dentro y cerró la entrada de un portazo.

Me tembló el corazón cuando vi que a él le temblaban los dedos.

Se apoyó sobre la madera pulida de la puerta y se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, arqueándose como si estuviera conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas un "algo" que estaba por salir. No parecía mareado, pero se veía como si quisiera vomitar.

Comprendí que no estaba descompuesto, sino que estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos para evitar lanzarse sobre mí y molerme a golpes.

Porque Levi es un misántropo que sabe tratar a los demás, sin embargo, no tiene ni idea de cómo proceder conmino ni yo con él. Nuestras actitudes, nuestras acciones no se complementan; no somos el uno para el otro, no nos acoplamos bien. ¿Eso se aprende? No lo sé.

_Pero yo seguía necesitándolo. _

Necesitaba ese algo que había sentido cuando presioné sus labios con los míos y de lo que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Y mi impulsividad hizo de las suyas de nuevo.

Me acerqué a zancadas, aparté sus manos, me aferré al cuello de su camisa y volví a besarlo. La sensación dulce me arremetió como algo electrizante, irreal. Algo despertó en mí, porque ya no quería soltarlo. Se sentía bien, espeluznantemente tierno y hechizante, y me estremecí tanto que lentamente aflojé el agarre en su ropa hasta simplemente deslizar las manos por su pecho.

De repente me sentí débil y sin fuerzas.

Levi permaneció inmóvil, no supe si estaba demasiado sorprendido o solo intentaba contenerse para, de nuevo, no matarme a patadas.

Me tomó por los hombros y me rehuyó solo unos pocos centímetros; su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y acariciaba mi barbilla. Sus labios, ahora que caía en la cuenta, sabían a tabaco.

—¿Qué mierda pretendes con esta basura, Eren? —un susurro se escapó de su boca y mi piel se erizó bajo su voz.

—No lo sé... —contesté, y era la verdad. Me sentía tan mareado que pensar me costaba el triple. —Me gusta... la sensación.

Y, de pronto, sucedió lo impensable. Las manos de Rivaille se escabulleron desde los hombros hasta mi cintura, y apoyó su frente contra la mía, provocando que nuestras narices se rozaran sutilmente. De nuevo me estremecí, y cuando mis ojos impactaron con los pozos grises e impenetrables que eran los suyos, el cosquilleo de mi cuerpo se transformó en dulces descargas que atravesaban mi alma.

Me di cuenta que no eran sus besos lo que necesitaba, sino a él.

Levi me gustaba... quizás más de lo que hubiera querido.

Enrollé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo, nuestros labios jamás llegaron a tocarse. Le miraba la boca descaradamente con unos anhelos irrefrenables de volver a sentirlo conmigo, de una manera tan íntima y desinhibida que remecía cada célula de mi cuerpo. Alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos grises, y me di cuenta que él tenía la vista clavada en la mía. El iris de sus ojos refulgía bestialmente, y su respiración irregular mezclada con los jadeos que no me había dado cuenta que soltaba terminaron por hipnotizarme por completo.

Sus dedos bajaron a delinear el contorno de mi cadera, y se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar sutilmente sus labios sobre retazos de la piel de mi cuello. Me sacudí en un espasmo, y creí que el piso se zarandeaba bajo mis pies. Descubrí que no era el suelo, sino mis propias piernas débiles las que se batían al no poder soportar mi propio peso.

Levi, anticipándose, me sujetó entre sus brazos, y yo me aferré a su cuello hallándome a mí mismo demasiado absorto como para oponerme; me sentía flotar en una nube demasiado densa como para ver más allá.

Entonces Rivaille se deslizó lentamente hacia la madera del piso. Acabamos sentados, él encima de las tablas, yo a horcajadas sobre él. Nos miramos, la cara me ardía ruborizada.

Sus manos comenzaron a escabullirse hacia mis piernas, masajeando los muslos.

—Quiero hacértelo... —murmuró cerca de mi oído, y su voz ronca me quitó el aliento.

Caí en el hecho de que algo duro presionaba contra mi retaguardia, y un debate urgente explotó en mi interior.

¿Cómo entregarle mi virginidad a alguien que no me amaba?

Le aparté torpemente con ambas manos; el estimulante calor seguía cosquilleando allí abajo, sin embargo, no quería esto, ni mucho menos de esta forma.

—No... —susurré despacio, porque no encontraba mi voz en ningún lado.

Levi me atisbó sorprendido; la llama lasciva que había visto antes en sus ojos seguía ardiendo avivadamente. Coló una mano por debajo del chaleco de lana que traía encima y sus dedos fríos juguetearon por mi espalda. Jadeé, agitándome por el contacto gélido. Él seguía con su vista hincada en mí, y me pedía sexo con la mirada.

—Eren, te deseo.

—N-No puedo...

—Quiero tocarte. —insistió besando mi barbilla. Me estremecí.

—Rivaille... p-por favor.

—Eren. —su voz era determinante, cargada de un algo que me dejó helado. Había mucho más que solo lujuria, sin embargo, yo no era capaz de descifrar qué.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la base del chaleco de lana con la clara intención de retirarlo, pero yo posé mis manos sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo; no iba a dejar que me desvistiera si no estaba escuchándome. Me atisbó fijamente, analizándome, y se lanzó hacia mis labios, besando con una ternura que no creí posible experimentar nunca de parte suya. Le correspondí, porque mi mente estaba dividida en dos, y una parte de mí quería besarlo hasta destrozarme los labios.

Sentí cómo deslizaba las manos por mi torso y las metía bajo la ropa; su erección crecía, y creo que yo ya estaba duro hace bastante rato. Jadeé cuando simuló una fuerte estocada sujetándome de las caderas y presionando hacia abajo, haciendo un contacto más directo entre nosotros. El hormigueo cálido se intensificó raudamente, y yo no quería sucumbir en estas circunstancias.

Me armé de todo el razonamiento que me quedaba y, cuando Levi afianzó sus manos en mi trasero, lo aparté sutilmente.

—S-Si acepto, solo estaría reafirmando los rumores. —logré articular; sentía la boca seca, y todo mi cuerpo se sacudía ante la cercanía de Rivaille. —No quiero ser tu prostituta...

Me miró por segundos, quizá tratando de transmitirme algo, quizá porque no tenía nada que decir. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, lo único que supe es que, de un momento a otro, me encontraba acorralado entre el madera del piso y el excitado cuerpo de Levi.

Sus ojos me observaban con calidez mezclada en un revoltijo de deseos ocultos.

—Tampoco quiero que lo seas. —dijo, y mi corazón comenzó a perder el ritmo; cada latido era doloroso e irreal. —Eren, espero más de ti que solo ser mi puta. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, ¿entiendes?

—No... —negué; mi mente era un lío.

De pronto los brazos de Rivaille me sujetaron por la cintura y su nariz rozó quedamente la mía. Gemí en sorpresa, incapaz de mover los brazos.

—Llegaste a mi asquerosa vida y la volcaste totalmente. ¿Cómo esperas que no te quiera a mi lado? Iluminaste esta mierda de casa. —pronunció, y el palpitar en mi interior se disparó estrepitosamente.

¿Había escuchado bien?

No puede evitar pensar que solo fue mi imaginación.

—Mientes. —le dije, desviando la vista.

—Si fuera así, no te tendría viviendo aquí, no te habría firmado esos estúpidos papeles para Saint María ni hubiera intentado darte un motivo para que te quedaras en Trost. Te quiero aquí, conmigo, porque has sido la única persona que ha podido hacerme compañía en la porquería que es mi día a día. —tomó una bocanada de aire e, inclinándose hasta tocar mis labios, susurró:—Déjame darte una razón para quedarte.

¿Cómo acepté esa propuesta? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Lo único que tengo claro es que Rivaille me había guiado entre besos, jadeos y contacto mutuo hasta su cuarto; lugar sagrado al que nunca había entrado antes.

Quién hubiera dicho que sería el lugar donde iba a entregarme por primera vez.

Quién hubiera dicho que mi virginidad pertenecería a Levi.

Quién hubiera dicho que me había enamorado de él.

La gente tiende a decir muchas cosas.

* * *

><p>¡Actualización el miércoles! Como prometí, he aquí el capítulo. Iba a subirlo en cuanto había llegado a mi hogar, pero mi hermana me arrebató el PC para estudios Pre-PSU y, al final, me quedé dormida alrededor de cuatro horas. Vengo recién despertando y me duele un montón la cabeza (no se me da eso de tomar siestas).<p>

Por lo del siguiente capítulo, no está listo. Entre talleres, velorios y funerales no he tenido el tiempo. Pero planeo tenerlo listo para el Domingo y, valga la redundancia, subirlo el Domingo.

Sí, tienen razón, el próximo capítulo contiene el dulce Lemon.

Agradecimientos a todos los Favourites y Follows que he recibido de la historia, y muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron un maravilloso review. No he respondido ninguno por tiempo, pero ahora que estoy con el PC trataré de contestar a todos.

Espero leerlas pronto.

¡Saludos!

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Esta rancia creación sin fines de lucro alguno es mía.

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias:** AU. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito. Lemon en este capítulo.

**The guy**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo IV **

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a BloomyLee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>uando Levi, con manos ansiosa y resbaladizas, tomó el picaporte de su habitación y me empujó con su cuerpo al interior, sentí miles de cosas a la vez. Miedo, deseo, timidez, cariño, ternura, hambre de él... Era una mescolanza atrevida y contradictoria de sensaciones que difícilmente habré experimentado en mi vida antes. Eso era lo que Rivaille representaba en mí; un revoltijo delirante de sentimientos que arrasaban conmigo.

Nuestros labios se rozaban, jugaban, chocaban y se hundían en la boca del otro a medida que sus pasos guiaban los míos, y permitirle el acceso travieso a su lengua fue algo en lo que no puse trabas. Quería saborearlo, necesitaba hacerlo, percibir con todo sentido existente ese dejo de algo que llevaba el nombre de Levi.

Yo también quería llevarlo conmigo.

Sus manos estaban heladas, y el contacto gélido cuando las deslizaba por debajo de la ropa se tornaba masoquistamente placentero. Mi cuerpo ardía con el suyo, me sentía sofocado por tanta energía fluyendo entre nosotros, buscando desesperadamente la manera de liberarlo, y ambos sabíamos la manera más efectiva de hacerlo.

Choqué contra la cama y caí sobre ella dando un pequeño bote sobre la colcha. Él se posicionó sobre mí, y me besó lenta y pausadamente en lo que intentaba deshacerse del chaleco de lana que traía puesto. Me sentí desfallecer con sus labios; parecía que me tocaban con cariño, con amor, con paciencia, y yo tenía la extraña manía de acariciar su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Me gustaba contornear sus mejillas y rozar su nariz con los pulgares, y él me miraba tan atentamente mientras lo hacía que me avergonzaba.

Sus ojos grises me miraban con detalle, fijos y profundos, bestiales... como si analizara mis puntos débiles.

Quería que me conociera.

Pronto me hallaba con el torso descubierto y el cinturón destrabado, mientras Levi se erguía para quitarse la camiseta negra de encima. Vi su cuerpo pálido bajo la luz somnolienta de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, y me fue imposible no posar los dedos sobre su torso desnudo y palparlo con una fascinación extraña. Tenía una figura trabajada y bien cuidada, aunque dentro de la normalidad de un adolescente.

Absorto como estaba, no me di cuenta cuando Rivaille, atisbándome con una atención intimidante, se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz. Me sobresalté, y él sonrió de lado, jugando con mis labios.

—Adivinaré... —murmuró. —Eres virgen.

Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada. ¿Pretendía jugar conmigo en un momento como este?

—Eres descarado. —le dije, y me enfrenté a él en el momento en que una mueca de triunfo se figuró en su rostro. —¿Qué? ¿No te agradan los inexperimentados?

Sonrió; tenía una expresión bellísima. Nunca vi a Levi sonreír con tanta confianza; su aura huraña y solitaria siempre le había jugado en contra respecto a eso, sin embargo, verlo tan relajado ahora era algo que no me cabía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo tener sexo lo haría sentirse tan sereno, tan tranquilo?

—Te diré la verdad. —comenzó, y sus manos se colaron por entre mi ropa, deslizándose hasta mi trasero. —Pensar en lo apretado que probablemente eres allí abajo me pone realmente duro. —apreté los labios ante sus palabras y, por efecto reflejo, me contraje. Él lo notó, porque se reclinó sobre mí y volvió a posarse sobre mis labios con cariño. —Prometo hacerlo lento, suave y con amor.

Chisté, reticente.

—Demuéstralo.

Se precipitó a rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me apegó a su cuerpo, elevándome centímetros sobre las sábanas de algodón blancas. Luego vino la parte que me conmocionó deliberadamente, y de la que, incluso a la mañana siguiente, no logré recuperarme del todo.

Me besó. Dejó los toqueteos, los deslices, el erotismo y la excitación olvidados en algún rincón oscuro de su alcoba; sus manos no exploraron mi cuerpo ni sus labios indagaron en zonas que no deberían, su respiración errática producto del anhelo de sexo se armonizó paulatinamente mientras la delicadeza de su boca arremetía contra la mía. Se sentía como si la dulzura del mundo se hubiera materializado en un beso; tímido, calmo y con sabor a tabaco.

Vi sus intenciones a través de ese gesto; cada cosa que llegaba a decir calaba hondo en mí.

Se desprendió escasos milímetros e hincó los pozos grises que eran sus ojos sobre los mío.

—¿Me crees? —susurró contra mis labios, y yo, incapaz de decir algo coherente, envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acorté la distancia que nos separaba otra vez.

Juré que nunca me cansaría de hacer eso.

El deseo volvió a fluir entre ambos, pero yo seguía tan consternado por ese beso que me dejé hacer. Levi jugaba, retorcía, acariciaba y mordía mi cuerpo con un afán difícil de ocultar, y de vez en cuando se detenía sencillamente para mirarme a los ojos; me daba la sensación que buscaba algo en mí, algo que no lograba encontrar, y eso aparentemente lo aliviaba.

¿Qué esperaba hallar en mis ojos? ¿Terror? ¿Angustia? ¿Asco? Estaba tan sumido en el éxtasis y lo disfrutaba tanto que era imposible figurarlo. Solo sentía el placer, los anhelos de sexo y una indescriptible calidez fluyendo desde el pecho. Mi corazón se sentía desbordar con cada roce que tenía con Rivaille, y el exquisito hormigueo serpenteaba en mi intimidad.

No caí en la cuenta del momento en que me encontraba completamente desnudo y a plena merced de Levi. Él seguía teniendo sus pantalones, pero el hecho de que estuviera desabrochando el cinturón y metiendo los dedos para bajarlo me hizo entender de que ya no sería por mucho. Me avergonzó el pensamiento de verlo completamente desnudo, y en vez de mirar allí abajo me concentré en sus ojos.

Grises e impenetrables. En un principio me infundían un temor inexplicable, ahora veía ternura en ellos, ternura disfrazada en fogosidad pura.

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a ver a través de sus expresiones? No, no lo había hecho, sin embargo, estaba aprendiendo el arte de desmantelar sus emociones. Ahora estaba expuesto, dominado por las sensaciones y los sentimientos, y prestarle atención a los detalles le delataba.

De pronto Levi se acercó, deteniendo toda acción anterior, y dispuso besos dulces y tranquilos por mi barbilla y la comisura de los labios. Me estremecí, gemí despacio y uní nuestras bocas por puro capricho. Masajeó mis caderas y me miró a los ojos.

—Te prometí que sería considerado, y un mocoso virgen como tú tiene que ser preparado. —advirtió, y cuando humedeció sus dedos con la lengua, supe realmente a lo que se refería.

Introdujo uno, y ahogué un jadeo de inconformidad en la entrada de la garganta; se sentía extraño, tanto como se sentiría cualquier intruso en mí. Rivaille lo metía despacio, lo giraba en el interior y yo daba un respingo incómodo hasta que lograba acostumbrarme. Venía el segundo, y lo sentía incluso más molesto, pero lograba percibir un cosquilleo escaso y muy pequeño subir por mi estómago bajo. En un determinado momento separó ambos dedos como si fueran tenazas, y una descarga de dolor me remeció por completo.

—¡Levi! —gemí, asustado, y él se inclinó para acallarme con sus labios mientras seguía expandiendo la entrada con sus dedos.

Un tercero, el mismo procedimiento. La lágrimas comenzaron a aglutinarse en los bordes.

Dolía.

—Aguántate un poco, ¿vale? —sonó tosco, nos obstante, sabía que lo decía para darme ánimos y algo de apoyo. Asentí cuando sus ojos apremiantes encontraron los míos, y retiró los dedos hundiéndose en mi boca con ansiedad.

Enredé los brazos en su cuello en el justo momento en que su miembro presionó contra mi trasero. Me miró con hambre, con descaro, y se aproximó para morderme el cuello con suavidad.

No era necesario que dijera nada más.

Entró despacio, reprimiendo jadeos guturales que salían de sus labios, mientras yo clavaba los dientes en mi lengua para no gemir desconsolado. Dolía, por dios que dolía como los mil demonios. Sentía como si mi interior se estuviera dividiendo en dos; la carne se desgarraba a la vez que él se abría paso, era como si me estuviera destrozando por dentro.

Me removí incómodo, y no supe que estaba llorado hasta que probé el sabor salado de mis propias lágrimas.

Vi a Levi sacudirse en medio de una respiración descontrolada y desigual; suspiros errantes y resuellos se perdían entre ambos, y masajeaba mis caderas tratando de hacer el malestar más llevadero. Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a la intromisión, y traté de relajarme entre soplos de aliento y los besos con sabor a tabaco de Rivaille.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —la voz de Levi atrapó mi atención.

—Incómodo. —admití. —Y extraño. ¿De verdad está todo dentro?

Él sonrió, burlándose.

—Falta un poco. Todavía no logro alcanzar tu "punto G".

Me atraganté y le miré incrédulo.

—Demonios, Levi. ¿De qué tamaño la tienes?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que la mierda es de diecisiete centímetros?

Si tuviera algo en la boca, probablemente lo habría escupido en su cara.

—¡No mientas! —chillé, golpeándolo en el brazo. —¡Algo así no cabría en un agujero tan pequeño!

Entonces un brillo inusual invadió el iris de sus ojos. Vi algo, un destello fugaz, que me dejó petrificado, y no entendí a qué se debía eso hasta que Rivaille, sujetando mis piernas y abriéndolas incluso más, embistió de lleno. Chillé en sorpresa, y me paralicé cuando él golpeó algo en mi interior.

Dolió tanto que me obligué a mí mismo a concentrarme en otra cosa.

Pero también había sentido una placentera descarga eléctrica escabullirse por todo mi cuerpo.

¿En qué clase de masoquista descerebrado me había vuelto?

Sé que Levi notó ese ligero cambio en las circunstancia, porque una sonrisa lobuna le surcó el rostro.

—Ah... —susurró. —Es allí.

Me encogí bajo sus ojos grises y salvajes, descompuesto por el dolor y atontado por esa incauta y desbordante mirada suya. Le mantuve los ojos porque mi orgullo dominante y animal no me perdonaría jamás no sostener nunca, por lo menos por unos segundos, los suyos. Era un reto, algo en lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

No dio aviso alguno cuando comenzó a moverse, lento y pausado, con la más delicada de las artes. Algo dentro mío se estimulaba con el lascivo movimiento. Empecé a suspirar quedamente, embriagado por su aliento mentolado y sus besos con gustillo a cigarro, y él, apoyado con sus codos sobre la cama, lanzaba muy sutiles gruñidos extasiados.

De vez en vez no era capaz de soportarlo y con vergüenza me contraía. Levi jadeaba y me atisbaba con complicidad, y notaba que lo disfrutaba, porque mi entrada se cerraba alrededor de su miembro. Podría decir que hasta le encantaba, porque se encorvaba sobre mí y se hundía de lleno en la concavidad de mi cuello, deslizando los brazos por mi espalda y apegándome a él en un apretón necesitado.

Era extraño verlo así.

El velo negro de su mirada impertérrita usual se había desvanecido hoy, en esos precisos instantes.

Tenía unos ojos repletos de ferocidad, hambre y pasión.

Embestía, estocada por estocada, y yo paulatinamente me sumía en un Edén de placer; casi me descubría a mí mismo cruzando las puertas de Valhalla y resucitar de los muertos solo para mirarlo otra vez, la piel pálida, el pelo oscuro y los ojos impenetrables acentuados en su rostro siempre inexpresivo.

Siempre Levi.

Siempre intocable.

Aumentó la velocidad cuando mi voz—no supe cómo diantres pasó—se lo ordenó. Lejos de molestarse por mandonearlo, Rivaille acató obedientemente, y en medio de rugidos roncos y embadurnados en sexo arremetió deliberadamente contra mí.

Sentí que estaba tocando el mismísimo cielo.

No sabía cómo apaciguar tanta satisfacciones queriendo brotar de mí, y estrujaba las sábanas entre los dedos por puro reflejo. Levi quería que yo gritara, que dijera su nombre, que lo repitiera las veces que fueran necesarias para que se grabara a fuego en mi subconsciente. No estuve en contra, y dejé que mi voz fluyera como las olas rompiendo en la costa; se recogía, se alzaba raudamente por sobre el ruido hasta golpear en la playa y disolverse en la arena.

No me importaba; nadie podía escucharme más que él.

De alguna retorcida manera quería que oyera cada uno de mis gemidos, incluso el más débil de los jadeos.

Y lo sentí; se aglomeraba en mi interior como una corriente furiosa y electrizante, despampanante, que se retraía dolorosa y exquisitamente por mis piernas hasta la zona de más sensibilidad. Se retorcía y aflojaba, y el hecho de que no fuera algo físico en un punto exacto estaba volviéndome loco.

Lo sabía; era el orgasmo que tan condecorado en honoríficos y homenajes se alzaba en su trono.

Un orgasmo con Levi.

Escuché de Nickolas Colton que toda chica de Trost hacía la fila para tenerlo.

Rivaille gruñó gutural en mi oído, y yo le incrusté las uñas en los brazos desnudos, sabiendo que ambos estábamos por acabar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Levi se retirara y manchara las sábanas con semen, mientras yo clavaba los dientes en el labio inferior dejando que el orgasmo dejara su rastro sobre el vientre.

Pensé, en ese momento, que fue la mejor manera en la que podríamos haber terminado.

**(...) **

—Vale, ¿vas a decirme por qué llegaste aquí?

—Te conté la historia, ¿no? La señora Colton me ayudó y luego tuve que ve-...

—No, mocoso, no me estás entendiendo. —interrumpió Levi, alzando la voz por sobre la mía. —Me refiero al por qué Trost.

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho desnudo y le atisbé con el entrecejo lo suficientemente arrugado para que lo notara en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. No había un a luna brillante y plateada coronando el cielo, sino miles de estrellas serpenteando en el umbral del espacio exterior que me anonadaban de sobremanera Tenía una mirada dura, de esas que te advierten la tormenta que podría desatarse. Suspiré, rodando por la cama y apartándome de él.

—No es como si hubiera elegido Trost. El chofer se fue sin mí. Necesitaba nuevos aires y el pueblo no estaba en mis planes. Es todo lo que pasó, Levi; no soy el convicto que todos creen.

Sé que le molestó que me arrinconara y dejara su lado, ya que se irguió, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me apegó a su cuerpo exhalando un gruñido.

—Me sorprende que luego de un mes tu foto no salga en el noticiero de la mañana junto con los pobres infelices desaparecidos.

—Es porque no estoy desaparecido. Allá en Shiganshina lo saben, les dejé una nota.

No volteé a mirarle, sin embargo, algo me decía que estaba un poquitín sorprendido.

—¿Les bastó con eso? —inquirió, besándome el hombro expuesto. Le rehuí con una mano, avergonzado a más no poder. Quizás pude dejarme llevar por un montón de indecencias hace una hora, no obstante, el furor desenfrenado y la adrenalina del sexo había desaparecido.

Volví a ser el chico puritano pseudo-virginal.

—Les bastó con eso. Te lo dije; allá no me queda nada que... simple materialidad.

Quise creer que con eso se había zanjado el tema cuando un silencio espeluznante recorrió la amplitud de la alcoba de Levi. Era ordenada—la habitación—, sencilla y sobria; una cama arrinconada a la pared que daba a la ventana, un armario de dos puertas perfectamente pulido, un velador con una lámpara de noche y un cesto donde debería ir la ropa sucia. Por supuesto, ni una sola prenda yacía en la espuerta de plástico.

No me esperaba menos del friki de la limpieza.

Él rompió la terrorífica afonía del cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa con tu familia, Eren?

—Se hundió con el Titanic, con el Lusitania y con la cabeza del cara de yegua en el escusado. —espeté atropelladamente y con un tono que me hubiera gustado saliera un poco menos hosco y desconfiado.

No esperaba que las charlas después del sexo fueran de esta manera. No, claro que no, de hecho estaba impaciente por descansar un poco; el trasero me dolía a horrores, y Rivaille me había permitido acostarme sin bañarme porque, primero, no podía mantenerme en pie sin chillar en el proceso por mí mismo y, segundo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a cargarme hasta la bañera a medianoche.

Él, denlo por sentado, se duchó.

No sería Levi si no se duchara inmediatamente después de un revolcón.

Rivaille bufó exasperado, cerró los brazos sobre el pecho y me observó con esos sabiondos y escrutadores ojos suyos que todo lo ven; estaban gélidos y determinados a hacerme hablar.

—¿Vas a comportarte como una mierdecilla por el resto de la noche o vas a joderte y ser sincero conmigo? —dijo de pronto, sobresaltándome.

Hablar de Carla, de Grisha, de mi vida y lo que la conformaba no era fácil, pero él me trasmitía una confianza que no sabría explicar. Me enderecé, apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas flectadas y, de inmediato, las aparté en el preciso instante en que un relámpago devastador de dolor atravesó toda mi espalda baja. Gemí, me mordí la cara interna de la mejilla para no gritar y volví a tumbarme sobre la cama.

Solo lo habíamos hecho, pero significaba más para mí, y la sensación de querer conocerlo como si tuviéramos toda una vida pisándome los talones juntos me arremetió de repente. Confié en él, porque llevaba haciéndolo cerca de un mes, y no había perdido ni ganado la guerra.

—Mi padre se fue cuando tenía ocho. Mi mamá agonizó durante nueve días antes de irse hace tres meses atrás. No tengo hermanos, primos o parientes que pueda considerar una familia. No me queda mucho del otro lado del hemisferio, ¿entiendes?

Sé que lo comprendía; no necesitaba explicárselo con peras y manzanas.

—Algo debe quedar. —dijo, y me encogí de hombros.

—Una millonaria herencia, tal vez. Si para algo era bueno papá, era para hacer dinero de la nada. Pero no la quiero: si no pudo salvar a Carla Jaeger, no sirve para nada.

—¿A quién le dejaste una nota si no te queda nadie?

—A quienes quieren hacerse con el dinero. —aclaré, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo entero. —La última vez que los vi se estaban peleando por mi custodia y, con ello, el manejo completo de los fondos de los Jaeger. Era una verdadera masacre de poderes, y si yo no me presento en un año para dar el visto bueno, todo se va al Estado.

Continuó mirándome de manera impertérrita por largo tiempo hasta que el hecho de sus ojos grises clavados fervientemente sobre mí comenzó a resultarme incómodo. Flecté las piernas hacia el pecho e, ignorando las ráfagas de suplicio que suponía la posición, escondí la cara entre los brazos por el único y sencillo motivo de que su mirada solitaria estaba matándome.

Quise convencerme de que comprendí lo que pasaba por su mente en esos mismo instantes.

—Técnicamente me estás diciendo que pretendes huir y esconderte aquí un año completo. ¿Ese es tu gran plan, mocoso? ¿Escabullirte como una rata?

—¿Tienes uno mejor?

Levi se detuvo para que la sombra de una sonrisa lobuna le cruzara el rostro.

—Sí, tengo uno más fácil. —asintió, y deslizó una mano sobre mis brazos desnudos. —Vuelve allí, dame tu custodia y ven a vivir conmigo.

Me quedé helado, sopesando sus palabras. Una cosa era que Levi Ackerman, el bombón de la Secundaria Saint María y el chico más jodidamente sexy de ese pueblucho sin brillo, me permitiera alojarme en su casa por una temporada, y otra muy distinta era ver al mismísimo diablo maniaco del orden sugiriéndome que me quedara a vivir de forma pseudo-permanente con él.

Algo estalló dentro de mí.

Ah, claro.

Pura y sana emoción.

—¿Sabes? No sé si son los efectos post-sexo o yo soy el novato aquí... —comencé, y capté de lleno su atención. —...pero eso sonó como una rara y tosca proposición.

El suspiró, y me rodeó el cuerpo con ímpetu.

—Te dije que iba a darte una razón para quedarte; esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Una idea tonta, irreal y jodidamente llamativa me cruzó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me case contigo? —le miré a los ojos; los pozos profundos que eran sus ojos me miraron con verdadero fastidio en una mezcla rara de incredulidad. Sabía con anterioridad la respuesta, pero esperaba que algo de removiera dentro de él. Si fue así o no, yo no fui capaz de discernirlo.

—Cielos, no, Jaeger. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Tengo que esperar dos años para eso; no me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles ofreciéndote de esa asquerosa manera.

—Pero quieres casarte conmigo. —insistí, y él rodó los ojos, asomando un vestigio incoloro de una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Eres bueno en la cama, tienes un bonito trasero y te estás adaptando a los métodos básicos de limpieza. —halagó Levi, masajeándome las caderas con suavidad. —Si dejaras de quebrar mis tazas cada mañana y el matrimonio igualitario no fuera ilegal, lo consideraría.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, e incluso cuando fuera simplemente una broma de mal gusto de su parte, me hizo sentirme como si una ola de calor expansiva me azotara el cuerpo. Alcancé su mano pálida con los dedos delgados y los entrelacé con los míos.

—Tómalo como un trato; cuando deje de romper las tazas y el matrimonio homosexual sea legal, nos casamos.

—Dije que lo consideraría.

—Con que lo consideres es suficientemente un sí para mí. ¿Está bien?

Si había algo que caracterizara a Levi, esa era su forma de consentir a las personas. Era tosco, antipático e insufrible, sin embargo, tenía un encanto peculiar para encandilar a los demás. Me miró a mí, al Eren desnudo que yacía sobre su cama atisbándole con una esperanza vaga, difusa y de adolescente hormonal, y alargó una mano para atraerme a él y juntar nuestras bocas con anhelo.

Un beso inocente para coronar la noche.

—Está bien.

* * *

><p>Por fin logré actualizar. Lamento mucho la demora, pero ha sido una semana agitada para muchas personas, creo yo.<p>

El final del capítulo fue muy WTF, lo sé, pero debo decir que no me arrepiento de nada.

No tengo mucho que decir más que el próximo capítulo es el último, y que este se publicará sin falta el Domingo 30 de Noviembre adjunto con un pequeño Epílogo. Dije que este fic estaría completo antes de acabar el mes, y lo prometido es la deuda de cada día.

Agradecimientos a todos los Follows y Favourites que recibí de "The guy" en esta semana y media de su publicación. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. También muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior y a lo largo del fic.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

Atte. Shó.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia rancia de este fic es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **AU. Palabras agresivas. Lemon. Contenido homosexual explícito.

**The guy**

by

**Crosseyra**

**Capítulo v**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a BloomyLee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>obre los peldaños de la entrada hay un gato gris de grandes ojos tóxicos lamiéndose las almohadillas; ha estado allí los últimos cinco días, y asumí que pertenecía a algún vecino descuidado, aunque los gatos de por sí son independientes. Varias veces lo he correteado porque destroza las flores del jardín delantero y mamá se esmeró bastante en cuidarlas como para que el bicho ese las estropeara.

El mes que estuve fuera alguien se tomó las molestias de regarlas todos los días. Tengo una vaga idea de quién fue.

Cierro la rejilla de la entrada y frunzo el ceño al ver al animal allí, mostrándome el trasero mientras, valga la redundancia, se lo lame. De un manotazo al aire lo ahuyento y desaparece revolviendo las hojas de los arbustos a su paso. No sé de quién podrá ser ese animal, pero desde que volví ha agarrado el afán de posarse en la entrada y jugar con las flores hasta deshojarlas en el piso de piedra. Es molesto.

Entro lanzando el abrigo sobre el perchero y me tumbo sobre el sofá del living. La casa es modesta, de dos pisos, con una pequeña cocina, un comedor, una sala de estar, cinco habitaciones y dos baños; es la casa donde me crié, y hace un par de meses atrás era el único sitio al cual podía llamar un hogar. Ahora que estoy aquí, derribado sobre el viejo sillón y mirando el cielo raso de madera, la siento demasiado vacía y extraña.

Creo que la única presencia que le daba vida a este lugar era Carla, y si ella no está, pierde su color.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj de péndulo empinado en la pared y saco el móvil del bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. Desbloqueo, toco, toco, deslizo, presiono. No me toma más allá de diez segundos enviarle un mensaje a Levi.

"_¿Estás en casa?_"

Me quedo observando con detenimiento la pantalla iluminada del celular; son pasadas las ocho de la noche y probablemente él esté tirado en el sofá leyendo algo o limpiando las alacenas de la cocina. Quién sabe.

El teléfono me vibra en las manos.

"**¿Por fin te dignas a dar señales de vida, bastardo?**"

"_Vale, perdona por preocuparte, pero ha sido solo un día, no exageres._"

"¿**Estás bien**?"

Me sorprende su pregunta, y un esbozo de sonrisa me cosquillea en los labios.

"_Cansado, pero sí. He hecho todos los trámites por la custodia. Los idiotas están apelando de mil maneras para impedirlo, pero solo hace falta que firmes_."

"**Imagino que voy a tener que hacer un viaje a la gran ciudad. Menuda mierda**."

"_Fue tu idea, Levi. No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo :(._"

Juraría poder escuchar a Rivaille suspirar, sacar una lata de cerveza de la nevera y apoyarse contra el borde del mesón de la cocina.

"**Una mierda, solo quiero que el mocoso descerebrado que tengo como amante vuelva a casa pronto.**"

Me atraganté, pegando un brinco en el diván y haciendo malabarismos con el móvil para que no se me cayera de las manos. Demonios, me tomó completamente desprevenido; Levi siempre me intercepta con la guardia baja. Era estúpida la manera en que, en hilos de conversación tan cotidianos, saliera con cosas así de la nada.

Ahogué un chillido en la entrada de la garganta y, con dedos dudosos, comencé a teclear sobre la pantalla táctil.

"_Anda, ya dilo_."

"**¿Decir qué?**"

"_Que quieres que me case contigo_".

"**¿Sigues con eso? En tus sueños, mocoso. No has dejado de destrozar mi vajilla**."

"_Puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando se me de la gana :(_."

"**Oh, ¿entonces lo haces a propósito? Tienes agallas**".

Me levanté inmediatamete del sillón cuando escuché un ruido sutil a mis espaldas—como un ligerao golpeteo—en la entrada de la cocina. Arrugué el entrecejo, ¿un ladrón? Improbable. ¿El maldito gato destroza-flores? De verdad que sería demasiado que hasta haya encontrado una manera de meterse; tal vez olvidé asegurar las ventanas, error mío.

Le respondí a Rivaille diciendo que esperara un poco, que tenía que revisar algo, y me dirigí a zancadas hacia la cocina con un rollo de papel en mano por si el gato se me tiraba encima; solo quería ahuyentarlo, era mi casa y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con el micho ese. Pasé por el umbral de la entrada y encendí las luces rápidamente.

Nada.

La única ventana del cuarto estaba asegurada con pestillo.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Unos brazos delgados me rodearon el pecho y mis pies dejaron de tocar tierra firme, elevándome centímetros y aprisionando mis manos con destreza. Dándome el tiempo de asimilarlo, pateaba hacia miles de direcciones mientras berreaba como si el alma se me fuera en ello, tratando de zafarme.

—¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! —grité, y solo logré que me estamparan contra el suelo precipitadamente. Cerré los ojos por instinto propio y, como único método de defensa que lograba perfilar, golpeaba al azar. Una patada por aquí, un puñetazo por allá; estoy seguro de que más de una vez a algo le di.

Un puntapié en la pantorrilla del agresor.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó; tenía una voz escalofriantemente familiar. — ¡Oye, te pasas!

—¡Cállate, secuestrador imbécil!

—¡Eren, cálmate! —otra patada en la canilla, y me levanté tan rápido como pude para hacerme con un cuchillo de cocina.—¡YA, DEJA ESO, BASTARDO!

Me di media vuelta y empuñé el arma en su dirección; el maldito era más alto que yo y un pasamontañas le cubría el rostro. Unos ojos afilados y claros me miraban con fastidio; conocidos.

—¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! —grité, y me lancé a la confrontación de golpe. El sujeto levantó los brazos como si estuviera rindiéndose, pero yo no tenía intenciones de detenerme; de una manera precipitada se me vino a la mente el hecho de que un homicidio en mis papeles no ayudaría con el proceso de mi custodia, y atropelladamente dejé caer el cuchillo y embestí al idiota.

Quedé sin aliento, y la colisión acabó con ambos.

—¡Para ya con eso! —exigió él, empujándome de vuelta. Le gruñí improperios mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se quitaba el pasamontañas. —¡Soy yo, idiota!

El rostro alargado y anguloso de Jean Kirschtein, alias cara de yegua, se asentó en todo su extraño esplendor en medio de la cocina de mi casa.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Jean?!

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Jaeger.

—¿Tú? Momento, ¿cómo es que...? ¿Por qué carajo estás en mi casa?

Se me trababa la lengua intentando buscarle un sentido al asunto; nunca le cedí las llaves del sitio a nadie, y el idiota de Jean se presentaba en mi casa con un pasamontañas en la cabeza y tomándome desprevenido como si de un secuestro se tratase. Demonios, ¿de verdad no podía simplemente llamar a la puerta como una persona normal y decente?

Se cruzó de brazos y me atisbó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia perfilándole el rostro. Levantó un pulgar y señaló hacia el exterior.

—La ventanilla del sótano, genio. —dijo. —Dejas esa cosa abierta todas las noches.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa, cara de yegua? —Bufé, ignorando lo último.

—He estado viniendo aquí las últimas semanas a profanar tu cocina con droga, sexo y alcohol. —bromeó, y viendo que no me causó gracia alguna, se aclaró la garganta. —Vale, no; solo he cuidado tus putas plantas.

Chisté, sonriendo.

—Eres el mejor amigo del planeta. —rodeé lo ojos al decirlo, porque era irónico; por lo menos para mí lo era.

Jean Kirschtein era ese tipo de amigo de infancia que se quedó cuando todos se alejaron, sin embargo, a la vez es ese rival predilecto con el que compites en todo y discutes por todo. Nos conocimos jugando en un parque cercano, y la primera cosa que acordamos juntos fue una eterna guerra por una pelea de mocosos de la cual hace bastante que olvidé la razón. Es ese tipo de amigo sin tacto, odioso y con una lengua demasiado larga que jamás va a dejarte solo.

Era el verdadero y único amigo que tenía.

Jean sonrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio cenizo.

—Quizás no soy el mejor, pero soy TU mejor amigo. Y, demonios Jaeger, me debes una explicación. —afirmó, señalándome con el dedo acusatorio.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana pequeña de la cocina; en el exterior las luces amarillentas y desabridas de la calle parpadeaban bajo el cielo nocturno.

—¿Sobre qué? —me hice el desentendido; no quería tocar el tema tan pronto.

—¡No me jodas! Desapareciste por casi un mes, corazón, y solo dejaste una cochina y mugrienta nota sobre tu cama. Eso, mi amor, no tranquiliza a nadie.

—Vale, lo pillo, y lo siento. Han pasado... muchas cosas últimamente. —suspiré, apoyando la cadera sobre el mesón de la cocina y metiendo los dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Vi los ojos de Jean observarme detenidamente, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo en mí que nadie más podía ver, algo invisible e inusual, y supe inmediatamente que estaba analizando mi estado de ánimo. Buscaba vestigios de pena, de soledad, de un llanto desconsolador prolongado por un mes. Por supuesto, no halló nada más que ese semblante orgulloso que llevaba encima para contrarrestar todo eso.

No era algo bueno.

Él lo sabía.

Se acercó a mí rascándose la nuca y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Necesitas un abrazo? —me preguntó, e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

—No.

—No has llorado, ¿verdad?

—Qué comes que adivinas.

Hablaba de Carla, de su muerte y de todo lo demás que estaba aquejándome aquí, aglomerándose en Shiganshina. De alguna forma la figura de un hogar se distorsionó tanto en estos últimos meses que ya no sé cuál es, dónde está, si hay alguien esperándome allí. Tengo una certeza, y esa es que Jean Kirschtein va a estar aguardando y preocupándose por mí siempre.

Somos amigos.

Somos hermanos.

Eso es lo que hacemos.

¿Por qué vine escapando de esta ciudad si él iba a recibirme con los brazos abiertos para apoyarme?

De pronto Jean me rodeó entre sus brazos y me apretujó contra su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco ovalado de mi cuello; sentía su cabello cenizo cosquillearme la piel y su respiración acompasada quemarme con su tibieza innata. Me tomó tiempo corresponderle el gesto, porque a mi mente llegó el motivo por el que decidí partir fuera de Shiganshina antes de refugiarme en sus brazos.

Una confesión.

Algo que yo no podía corresponder.

—Sabes que nunca va a pasar, ¿verdad? —fui demasiado cruel la primera vez, y ahora quería ser un poco más sutil con él.

Jean se removió un poco; nuestras narices se rozaron, y me miró tan intensamente que realmente llegué a pensar que iba a besarme. Sonrió, burlándose, y se enderezó rápidamente.

—Lo sé, y no quiero que pase. —sentenció.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba. —espeté, descolocado, y él hizo un ademán con los dedos para restarle importancia.

—Tener tu amistad es mucho más importante que un gusto pasajero por ti. —afirmó, y se llevó las manos a la cadera. —Eren, no soy gay, no me gustan los chicos.

Una sonrisa traicionera me surcó el rostro con facilidad, delatando el hecho de que escuchar esas palabras de mi amigo de la infancia llenaron mi ser de un alivio inexplicable. Estaba siendo cruel de nuevo sin siquiera proponérmelo, y eso me hacían sentir demasiado culpable para mirarlo a la cara.

Suspiré.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. — dije, y supe que ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer o esconder. —Encontré a alguien.

Un silencio avasallador recorrió la amplitud de la cocina.

—¿Es linda?

Me reí; Jean siempre salía con las mismas cosas.

—Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida.

—Qué homosexual, _Jaegay_.

Y caí en la cuenta, muy a mi pesar, de lo que más venia escapando era de esto; de perder estos momentos entre él y yo, esos votos de confianza que habíamos firmado desde el momento en que nos declaramos la guerra hace una década atrás. Éramos compañeros de riñas, aliados de intereses y cómplices de secretos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y no quería que nada de eso cambiara.

Jean estaba para mí.

Yo estaba para Jean.

Las cosas no tenían por qué derrumbarse.

**(...)**

—_Vale, estoy viendo la fuente, pero no encuentro el puto Arce, mocoso. _

—No estás lejos. Camina derecho y encontrará la calle; no es tan difícil, Levi.

—_Odio tu jodida ciudad._

Disimulé una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios mientras me arrimaba el abrigo negro al cuerpo y metía una mano al bolsillo. El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte helado e invernal de Shiganshina, y una brisa tranquila y cálida calaba dulcemente en mis mejillas sonrosadas; revolviéndome los cabellos castaños. La calle pavimentada se congelaba bajo un cielo de invierno.

—El gran Rivaille Ackerman vencido por las encrucijadas calles de Shiganshina. —me burlé, y recibí un bufido a modo de respuesta. —Que no te de pena, campesino.

—_Oye, guarda silencio_. —ordenó Levi, y me reí ligeramente con su reacción.

Estaba cerca; la fuente se encontraba a la vuelta de la calle, el Arce de hojas rojizas y amarillentas se asentaba con su esplendor otoñal en la esquina del pasaje, a unas cinco casas más allá de la mía. Podía escuchar el agua saltar y correr como si fuera una alfaguara, y por un momento pensé que se trataba del río Rose. No, solo era la fuente del pequeño parque público.

Una silueta baja se asomó al final de la calle; llevaba un abrigo azul marino y unos guantes oscuros para contrarrestar el frío, y entre los dedos sujetaba su móvil. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al verlo entrar por la desembocadura del bulevar hacia el pasaje, y sonreí al ver que se apoyaba sobre el tronco del arce y miraba en la dirección equivocada, buscándome.

Alcé una mano y comencé a agitarla en el aire.

—Bien, te estoy viendo y te estoy agitando la mano a tu derecha.

Sus ojos viajaron raudamente a mí; esos pozos grises que extrañé esta última semana me hallaron bajo los colores anaranjados del atardecer.

—_Te vi._

Vi cómo bajó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo cuando corté la llamada, y emprendió su paso hacia mí. Se acercaba tranquilamente, sin gran apuro, a la par que yo estaba casi explotando internamente por su llegada. Quería correr, lanzarme en sus brazos y besarle la boca con una urgencia descontrolada, arrastrarlo dentro de la casa y hacer el amor en la alfombra del living.

Quería que Levi hiciera de este lugar un hogar para mí de nuevo.

Lo tuve frente a mí cuando el sol terminó de esconderse en el horizonte.

—Hola, campesino. —le dije, y encogí los hombros al sonreír.

—Hola, forastero. —respondió, y vi un atisbo de gracia en su profunda mirada.

Nos miramos mutuamente; Levi alargó el brazo para agarrarme en el justo momento en que yo daba el primer paso para arrojarme a él y abrazarle por el cuello. Le observé quedamente, sintiendo su aliento erizarme la piel y la arista de su nariz tocar la mía. Su respiración, pausada y armoniosa, se mezclaba con su aroma natural.

—Te ves bien. —le dije, no encontrando nada mejor que decir.

Él bufó.

—¿Sabes? No es por nada, pero necesito que te calles para poder besarte.

Cerré la boca inmediatamente en lo que sentía mis mejillas arder. Él esbozó una sonrisilla socarrona y presionó sus labios contra los míos, besando tierna y exquisitamente mientras yo me derretía en sus brazos y le apegaba a mí tanto como la física me lo permitía

Fue el beso más sincero de toda mi vida.

Cuando nos desenredamos—y también cuando la señora Mariko nos gritó desde la ventana de su habitación que dejáramos de dar porno gratis en medio de la calle—arrastré a Levi al interior de la casa. El gato gris estaba allí, aunque solo con mis pisadas apresuradas logré apartarlo de los peldaños para desaparecer por los arbustos. La puerta estaba abierta, y el frío se inmiscuía al interior con facilidad.

Cerré la entrada soltando un suspiro y ayudé a Rivaille a quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero a un lado de la puerta.

Vi sus ojos grises pasearse por la amplitud de la sala.

—Linda casa. —comentó, y le planté un beso en la mejilla ante el gesto.

Le pregunté si quería cenar, pero Levi negó con la cabeza, aprisionó mi cintura entre sus brazos y me llevó entre zancadas y tambaleo hasta el diván del living. Se sentó, caí sobre él, y depositó beso tras beso en mis labios, tiernamente, con cariño. Sonreí en medio de su boca y enredé los dedos en su pelo negro; el tacto suave de su cabello sedoso me recordó a la noche en que perdí mi virginidad con él, hace un par de semanas atrás.

¿Cómo esta persona pudo envolverme de tal manera en tan poco tiempo?

Era el chico, el hombre, el predilecto.

La persona indicada para volverme loco en dos segundos.

Me separé besándole la mejilla y me senté a un lado, posicionando mis piernas sobre las suyas y acurrucando mi cabeza en el hueco ovalado de su cuello. Aspiré profundo el olor a tabaco y menta que traía y me permití un momento de descanso con él.

Al cabo de unos segundos él habló.

—Los mierdosos papeles están listos; oficialmente eres mío.

—Lo dices como si fuera un objeto.

—Al demonio, soy tu jodido tutor y me perteneces.

Resoplé, indignado.

—Incluso sabiendo que eres un insensible de boca sucia, tenía la vaga esperanza de que aparecieras con un lado tuyo romántico que no conociera. Error mío. —espeté, metiendo las manos bajo las axilas y arrellanándome buscando la posición perfecta.

Levi pasó un brazo por mis hombros y sentí sus dedos jugar con hebras de mi cabello.

—_Te extrañé esta última semana. La casa se siente vacía si tú no estás_. ¿Feliz, mocoso? —afirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y le pellizqué el estómago por eso.

—¡Eso lo copiaste de una canción! ¡No vale, Levi! ¡Sé un poco más original!

Se llevó una mano bajo el mentón, fingiendo pensar.

—Ya, qué tal esto: He estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo... y en las mil y un formas en las que podría metértela cuando te volviera a ver.

Si al principio pensé que en verdad podía ser romántico, con lo último mis ilusiones se fueron al garete. Rivaille es el cerdo de boca sucia que siempre será, y honestamente no me veo capaz de cambiar eso.

Suspiré resignado.

—Ibas bien. Te pasas, Levi. —dije, y aparté su brazo de mis hombros. Alcé un poco el cuerpo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. —Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

Le besé otra vez; el esfuerzo de decir algo romántico para Rivaille seguía teniendo su bien merecido mérito.

Decir algo romántico como esas frasesillas asquerosas que quedaron pululando en el aire la noche anterior; Jean y yo en la cocina, pensando que iba a besarme, rogando que no lo hiciera, y destrozándome el corazón por ver a mi mejor amigo en esta estúpida situación.

Fui capaz de dejarlo atrás una vez. ¿Hacerlo de nuevo? Demonios, es Jean Kirschtein, el idiota que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la razón por la que me quedé cuando todo iba derrumbándose.

La razón por la que me fui al ver que no podía refugiarme en sus brazos sin que él malentendiera las cosas, sin el peligro de darle esperanzas innecesarias. Todo era distinto ahora. ¿Sería realmente capaz de abandonar Shiganshina de nuevo al saber que algo todavía quedaba en este lugar para mí?

Levi.

Malditamente Levi.

Siempre Levi.

—¿Listo para volver? —oí que dijo, sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención. Mi mente estaba sumida en un revoltijo de contradicciones. —¿Mocoso?

Esta vez le escuché, porque me giré a encarar sus ojos fríos e impenetrables. Un témpano de hielo y petróleo se estancó en mí, en mi mirada, y sentí que el mundo volvía a sacudirse bajo mis pies.

—Dime que esto no es pasajero. —solté sin más, y vi la confusión en esos pozos grises.

—¿Ah?

—Dime que no estoy dejando atrás a una preciada persona por un capricho.

Sentí cómo Rivaille se sentaba recto y posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, como si intentara consolarme. No lo hacía; estaba sujetándome para evitar que arrancara de su lado a la primera oportunidad. Le aterraba algo así, porque probablemente vio a muchas otras personas irse de su lado en los momentos más cruciales.

Me pasaba lo mismo.

—¿Estás dudando?

—Lo estoy. —asentí, aferrando las manos a sus brazos. —Tengo los nervios casi destrozados por esto. Nos conocemos hace casi dos meses, y estoy dispuesto a dejar toda mi asquerosa vida por comenzar una contigo. Por favor, Levi, dime que el día de mañana no me arrepentiré de esto.

Me miró detenidamente, analizándome, en busca de la respuesta correcta. Con el tiempo aprendí que las respuestas correctas no existen; solo hay preguntas y posibles soluciones.

Quería que Levi me diera la solución menos desgarradora.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y me miró con determinación; sus ojos grises calaron hondo en mí.

—No puedo asegurarte nada; nunca vamos a saber si nuestras decisiones son correctas o no hasta que las tomemos. Yo ya hice mi apuesta, Eren, y apuesto por ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan resuelto a esto?

Franqueó una mano por su cabello negro; ningún signo de nerviosismo visible le delataba, sin embargo, sentí que lo estaba realmente. Iba a hablar, a decir algo, algo que él necesitaba que yo escuchara con atención. Lo hice, puse todo mi esmero en él, y en medio de un suspiro dejó sus sentimientos fluir.

—Porque siento que me enamoré de ti. —declaró, y mi corazón dio un vuelco exorbitante. —Me he acostado con toda persona que he encontrado atractiva y se ha acercado a mí, y luego del sexo el interés por seguir se perdía. Contigo desde el principio fue diferente, e incluso luego de hacerlo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de repetirlo todo de nuevo porque una parte de mí no quería desecharte. Esa mañana luego de tener sexo contigo te vi a mi lado, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, y el pensamiento de despertar cada día el resto de mi vida de esa forma me hizo sentirme en paz.

Si hay algo que nunca me hubiera esperado en toda mi vida, era enamorarme loca y perdidamente a mis dieciséis años de edad.

—Quiero corresponderte.

Si hay algo que nunca hubiera previsto, era encontrarlo a él mientras escapaba del mundo.

—¿Puedes amarme, bastardo?

Si hay algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado sentir tan de lleno en mi vida, era la adolescencia.

—Lo hago. Demonios, lo estoy haciendo, Levi.

Si pudiera ponerle un nombre a esto, le pondría Levi.

Llegué cuando nadie esperaba que viniera, él me acogió cuando no esperaba que alguien lo hiciera, me enamoré sin esperar que fuera tan pronto, tan fluido, tan espontáneo y tan locamente como ahora. No esperé nada, y las cosas que llegué a tener calaron tan profundo en mi alma que marcaron cada parte de mis inexperimentados dieciséis.

Las dudas que pude tener se disolvieron como la sal en agua.

Yo aposté por Levi, por el idiota malhablado de Trost, por el maldito insensible que primeramente me vio como su prostituta, por el jodido rey de la Secundaria Saint María, por el huraño que no duraba más de una semana con alguien; por el imbécil que dijo que iluminé su vida, y que se enamoró de mí sin razón alguna.

Sí, yo aposté por _el chico._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales en el Epílogo.<strong>


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**P**asaron dos años antes de que Eren me convenciera de que adoptáramos a un animal, y fue casi la decisión más apestosa e idiota de mi vida—aceptar al mocoso de Jaeger conmigo tiene el trono asegurado desde hace bastante tiempo—. Y, demonios, odio a los animales. Son sucios, torpes, descuidados y huelen mal. Son como esa parte del mundo que el todopoderoso debió no haber creado.

Eren llegó a casa con un pulgoso cachorro de la calle una noche lluviosa de invierno. Chorreaba agua sobre las tablas del pórtico y me miraba con súplica mientras sostenía al asqueroso bulto envuelto en su chaqueta verde. Lo primero que atiné a hacer—y creo que fue lo más sensato que hice en todo ese día—fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¡Levi, amor, ten corazón!

—¡No, mocoso idiota! ¡Llévate a esa abominación lejos de mi casa ahora!

—¡No voy a entrar si no lo aceptas a él!

—¡Pues quédate ahí afuera y muérete con esa puta escoria, Jaeger!

Por supuesto, esa fue la determinación del momento. El mocoso imbécil se quedó sentado en los peldaños del porche con el chucho en brazos alrededor de una media hora en lo que yo me tendía en el sofá y fingía no saber que él estaba allí, meándose en los pantalones por el frío, y poniendo todo de sí para mantener en calor a ese bicho asqueroso bajo la lluvia torrencial que azotaba Trost.

Le dejé entrar porque, mierda, es Eren, el chiquillo bastardo a quien juré amar y proteger por el resto de mi vida.

Nos casamos simbólicamente el primer año; fue una cosa significativa y privada, aunque eso ya es otra jodida historia.

¿Yo, cursi? No, no; es culpa del mocoso.

Eren se me lanzó empapado a los brazos y me besó. Murmuró algo que no entendí al instante, y salió disparado escaleras arriba en lo que yo procesaba la información. Salí a la carrera detrás de él, y me lo pillé justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del baño.

—¡Eren Jaeger Ackerman! ¡No en mi puta bañera!

—¡Demasiado tarde, anciano! —gritó, y cerró de un golpe y trancó la puerta inmediatamente cuando embestí con el cuerpo para derribarla.

Bañó, secó y cepilló a la sabandija totalmente en contra de mi voluntad. Carajo, ¿el imbécil no asimila cuántas malditas bacterias tiene el chucho? ¿cuántas jodidas bacterias dejó anidadas en MI baño? ¿se da cuenta?

La primera vez que vi con detenimiento al cachorro me pareció ver a una bola de pelos tembalearse en sus propios pies por el entumecimiento. Era feo, por dios que lo era, con un hocico cuadrado y unos ojos de distinto color; gris y marrón, pequeños y afilados con los que apenas podía ver. Pensé que era ciego porque chocaba con todo a su paso, luego entendí que el animal era sencillamente torpe y estúpido.

Me suplicó el permiso para que se quedara; amenazó con irse de la casa, volver a Shiganshina y reemplazarme por un idiota a quien siempre dijo parecerse a un caballo. Lo admito, soy un puto celoso, y ante la mención de ese bastardo no me quedó más remedio que acceder.

Eren era impulsivo; yo más que nadie sabía que podía tomar un bus directo a Shiganshina sin dinero si se lo proponía.

El chucho se quedó, por las buenas y por las malas.

El mocoso lo llamó Scott, aunque para mí siempre será el chucho infernal que tiene una asquerosa manía por arrancar a pedazos mis medias. El bicho sabía que yo lo odiaba por robarme la atención de Eren y por su sola presencia atestando mi casa, y de alguna manera cada día se volvió una guerra entre él y yo por la atención de MI esposo.

Demonios, ¿cómo caí tan bajo al punto de pelear con un perro de la calle?

Han pasado meses, y el maldito ha ganado más batallas de las que yo alguna vez ganaré.

Estoy celoso.

Mierda, muy celoso.

Llegué a casa y me senté en el sofá luego de clases en la universidad, y lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos y leer algo en lo que Eren llegaba de la Secundaria. Estaba cursando su último año, y juntos estábamos programando horarios para cuando él se decidiera por una carrera y entrara a la enseñanza superior; alguien tenía que cuidar del chucho, y ese no iba a ser yo.

Yo me encargo de la casa. Siempre lo he hecho.

Sentí cómo el pulgoso comenzaba a morderme los pies por sobre los calcetines, y lo aparté gruñendo. Continuó molestando, y lo pesqué de la panza para posarlo frente a mí. Cara a cara, el animal parecía estar burlándose de mí.

—Escucha, engendro, hoy no molestes. ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Es nuestro aniversario. Sí, el aniversario de bodas del mocoso y yo, así que no fastidies, porque hoy me voy a coger a tu dueño. —le dije, y lo solté. Rebotó en el suelo, y me ladró antes de seguir mordiéndome los pies.

Le aparté de nuevo.

—Tú podrás ser su preferido, pero YO me casé con él, YO soy su esposo, y YO tengo sexo con él cada jodida noche. Eso, bicho asqueroso, es mucho más de lo que tú lograrás en toda tu jodida existencia.

—¿Otra vez peleando con Scott, Levi? —no le escuché entrar, pero su voz era inconfundible.

—No molestes, bastardo. —me arrellené en el sofá y pretendí seguir leyendo. Vi cómo el mocoso tomaba al pulgoso en brazos y lo mimaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Mi beso de bienvenida no había llegado todavía.

Eren dejó al chucho libre y se posicionó sobre mí, depositando besos en mi mejilla y a lo largo del cuello. No solté el libro; el mocoso necesitaba algo de su propia medicina.

—Amor. —comenzó. —Quiero hacerlo.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Cariño, es nuestro aniversario y quiero que lo pasemos en la cama. ¿Se puede?

Aparté el libro y lo miré a los ojos; sus orbes de ese extraño color turquesa que tantas noches me embelesaron a puntos inimaginables me atisbaban con amor, deseo y ansias de sexo. En escasas oportunidad tuve la chance de negarme a él; hoy no era una de esas oportunidades.

—Estás impaciente hoy. —comenté, levantándome y cargándolo a él en lo que le besaba los labios.

Enredó los brazos en mi cuello y aprisionó mis caderas entre sus piernas, y la única respuesta que recibí de él fue su lengua introduciéndose en mi boca.

Allí, al principio de las escaleras, el chucho me miraba acusatoriamente.

Me enamoré de un mocoso y aposté por él, y desde** ese m**omento mi mundo se ha basado y girado en torno a Eren Jaeger, el chiquillo de la gran ciudad que llegó a parar en la puerta de mi casa sin ningún aviso de antemano.

Sonreí mientras me hundía en las sábanas con Eren en brazos.

Esta es la vida por la que yo aposté.

La vida que nunca imaginé que tendría.

Yo aposté por Eren Jaeger.

El chico que cayó en la desesperación y se volvió un milagro.

Un milagro que yo no cambiaría jamás.

**The guy**

**Fin**

_"Ser el chico malo no va conmigo"_

* * *

><p>Otro proyecto terminado.<p>

Honestamente me divertí un montón escribiendo "The guy". Nació de una idea bizarra y sin sentido sobre una ecuación simple de "Ver a un idiota rompiendo sus propios esquemas por influencia de otro idiota", y me siento muy satisfecha conmigo misma de cómo terminó. Es ese tipo de historia corta, no muy complicada ni profunda, pero que da a entender un mensaje pequeño si se les pone la suficiente atención. Quizás encuentren algo en él, quizás no encuentren nada más que un fic cualquiera, pero, a todo aquel que esté leyendo en estos mismo instantes estas notas finales, gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.

**Agradecimientos**

A Carol Elizabeth por ser una fiel compañera en mis andanzas del Riren y por ser la primera persona que leyó el boceto inicial de "The guy". A Jocelyn Candia, por leer cada cosa que le mando y darse el tiempo de darle el visto bueno. A Fernanda Guzmán, por reírse de mis cosas homosexuales. A Noemi Reyes, porque me dijo que le diera agradecimientos en algún proyecto que terminara. Y, por último, a todos quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. De corazón, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyr'as Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Coporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
